Evil Twin
by Slade.is.teh.pwn
Summary: Look at that Evil Grin... Evil Twin (great song by Eminem, Go listen to it) Multi chapter that will be completed slowly. Robin and his Titans defeat Mirror Master but as KF gets a Souvenir from the rogue who knew it would cause so much trouble for the boy wonder. Rated M for later on but the first couple chapters are fine :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's time for the fanfiction that a couple have asked for** **  
I would have uploaded this sooner but I actually found this quite difficult to write XD  
The Bold writing will be on the alternate universe so you know when it is switching. ALSO I don't like Starfire as you may know so instead of Starfire it is… The adorable KID FLASH! (Wally West)  
**Normal Robin, **Other Robin.  
** [The Teen Titans in this are Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy, Wondergirl and Aqualad. However it's mainly about Robin but there are there just to let you know] **  
Disclaimer: They are not mine.**

Kid Flash liked Souvenirs and therefore after important fights with big villains he would collect a souvenir. The Titans had just finished fighting the Flash rouge Mirror Master after finding his lair in Jump City. He had been trying to capture Kid Flash to take back the rouges gallery and do unspeakable things to the scarlet speedster's sidekick but luckily the titans were able to find him and take him down.  
The police were taking Mirror Master back to Iron Heights and as Kid Flash looked for a new souvenir to add the Titans trophy room he came across a mirror that was covered, the only that was covered for that matter. As KF took the cover off he saw an oval mirror that was full body height, it had purple shiny rim which had golden writing which looked to be in Latin.

"Yo Rob! Think I just found our Souvenir" Kid flash pointed at it and grinned however Robin was busy talking to the chief Police about details of Mirror Master.  
Speedy turned and looked at the mirror and then directly at Kid Flash with a frown.

"Don't be ridiculous. We can't take that back to Titans Tower, It's too big and how exactly are we going to get it there?"  
Wondergirl went to Speedy and lightly punched his arm, he jerked and then glared at her but she was concentrating on Kid Flash.

"Don't listen to him KF, I think it's pretty with that gold writing! It will look great in the trophy room."  
Mirror Master turned his head back as he was being pushed into the van (designed to withhold him) and laughed as he saw which mirror KF was talking about. Robin witnessed this and became suspicious at why he was laughing at the mirror.  
Once the scene was cleared it just left the Titans and the mirror was KF insisted on.

"COME ON! Aqualad has super strength, he can help me take it back to the tower… Right pal?"  
Aqualad nodded to KF delight as he started helping him lift it to carry back. Robin look concerned, Speedy and Wondergirl picked up on this as Robin spoke.

"KF I don't know if this is a good idea, having that in the tower is a massive security risk and plus Mirror Master looked pleased we were taking it which is never good."  
KF rolled his eyes at his best friend and leader.

"Pur-lease Rob! All of our trophy are a security risk but none have them have backfired! Com on please we let you keep Deathstroke's mask in there and that has to be the biggest security risk ever!"  
Robin couldn't argue with that. He did have his arch nemeses' mask in there (even though he didn't know who he was) to remind him that he will catch him eventually and lock him away where he belongs. He is an assassin and a criminal who cannot be left to roam around. Robin and nodded at KF which lead KF to let out a victory woohoo and start taking the mirror back with Aqualad.

Once in the Tower, the Titans celebrated in the kitchen with pizza. With the mirror in the trophy room and the day over it hadn't been a bad day, Crime wasn't high in the city at this moment in time and one of the rouges had been put back in Iron Heights. Robin could finally relax knowing his all his team were safe and there was no major crime in Jump City but he would soon be back to work after pizza. Deathstroke was still out there and the street needed to be kept safe.  
Robin returned to his room and began tidying it. There was paper everywhere. There was something about that mirror that was bothering him.  
Why was it covered up?  
Mirror Master travels through his mirrors so why would it be covered up?  
It is a special one that leads to other hideouts?  
Is it a trap he was waiting for Kid Flash to take?  
Can other rouges get through it?

Robin's paranoia was getting the better of him and decided to investigate that damn mirror. All the other Titans were in their rooms or asleep so he headed out his room and down to the trophy room. The trophy room was a big white room with aisles that showed different souvenirs such as the Riddler's cane that had been deactivated, Captain Cold's goggles that he often wore, One of Merlyn's black arrows from fight with Speedy and Of course Deathstroke's mask that had come from Robin's escape from his apprenticeship with the man. He glared at the mask behind the glass cabinet for a moment to reflect before continuing onto the mirror.

The mirror was not in a glass cabinet yet so Robin could fully examine it, he dusted it for clues and examined every part he could, especially the writing. He figured it was Latin and wrote it down so he could translate it later as he only had a basic grip on the ancient language. After looking at it all he finally swiped over the words with his hand and sighed. Maybe he was too paranoid and decided the mirror was safe and that Mirror Master was just crazy. He turned to leave when the mirror starting to come to life with purple back vortex hole forming in the middle that Robin suddenly realised he was getting sucked into. He panicked and reached for his communicator to call the other Titans but before he had chance he was sucked into the mirror, gone without a trace.

 **A/N: Ahhh finally wrote the first part! Should hopefully be some more soon (Damn university!) I apologise to those who asked this months ago! I am a bad person** **Hope you enjoy and please review if you have time to tell me what you think. See-ya!** ****


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Time for another chapter! Just to remind you:  
Other Robin  
**Normal Robin  
 **Must say a big thank you to Cutecookie7 for motivating me to write this fanfiction as I am a bad procrastinator XD.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were.**

 **He trained and trained until he was at his full physical potential, he would not let his master down, not after all they had been through. Slade had trained him better than Bruce ever could have.  
No.  
He couldn't think about Bruce.  
He was gone.  
Bruce was gone.  
Dead.  
By his hands.  
Dick Grayson shook his head, Bruce had to die. Batman had to die for him to be complete. That's what Slade had said and he knew he was right, Slade always knew the right thing to do. Dick promised he would never leave Slade's side and he wouldn't.  
He didn't have anyone left anyway.  
Dick left the training room and headed towards his quarters to have a relaxing shower after being full of adrenaline, walking down the hallways of the new and improved home Slade had made for them both made him feel weird as he had Bruce on his mind.**

 **It had been 6 months since he killed Bruce, Dick and Slade or Deathstroke and his Apprentice as they were now known had travelled to Gotham to complete Dick's training. Dick still remembered the passcode to the Batcave and entered to confront Bruce, he had played the sympathy card got Bruce weak as he made up lies of him running away from Slade and the horrible apprenticeship he had been put through. He had Bruce weak and then he made his attack, Bruce didn't go down easy but then again he never expected him to, they had both received injuries but it all came to an end when Dick crossed the line that Bruce couldn't. Slade watched from the shadows as Robin beat down his former mentor and finally killed him, as Slade approached Bruce dead body he realised Dick had tears running down his face which Slade realised would happen but he needed to make this quick. They left without a trace leaving Alfred to find the tragic sight, that night Dick had become Slade's and there was no going back.**

 **Dick smiled thinking back to that night, he had become more than he ever could as Robin and as he entered the shower a relaxed sigh escaped his lips. He enjoyed the hot water running over his scarred body, he had to admit Slade really did test him and they went through some hard times, for Dick to be who he is now Slade had really worked him hard. If Dick couldn't do a task in the past he was punished which is why he has a lot more scars now but Dick understands that Slade wants him to the best and that Slade loves him.**

 **Slade loves him. He does, he told Dick himself that night they were in that cabin in Sweden on an assassination mission. They were more than just partners, Dick didn't need anyone else. He finished showering, he found it weird that he was thinking about Bruce all day and the past it was almost like something had changed in his world but shrugged it off as he patted himself dry to put on a fresh uniform and go greet his master in the main room to eat, he was starving.**

 **Slade was reading the daily newspaper with his Deathstroke attire on but the mask on the kitchen table where he was sat. Dick smiled as he saw him and also sat down waiting for his master to speak.  
"Good morning Mr. Grayson, how was your morning session?"  
Slade looked away from his newspaper as he asked the question and gave his trademark smirk towards him.**

 **"It was fine thank you master, what's for breakfast?"  
Dick needed breakfast or he was going to collapse. Luckily at that moment Wintergreen came through with fruit and yoghurt smiling as it was a beautiful sunny day in Jump City.**

 **"I believe your question had been answered apprentice"  
Slade remarked as he carried on reading his newspaper, Dick helped himself and tucked in. Slade couldn't help but smile as he looked at the boy he had made. So strong he could see his muscles bulging in his arms as he ate, the short smarter haircut that he had opposed to his old teenage boyband look and the discipline he had in him, he had created quite the fine little soldier and he would only grow stronger.**

 **Slade had been thinking… a lot, ever since he made his apprentice his he had been considering whether he should be given the serum that made Slade who he is. It would make him unstoppable just like him however there is a slim chance he could survive the procedure. Slade Wilson was a luckily man to survive it himself but he had his doubts about Dick, he couldn't lose him as he was going to carry on his legacy.**

 **"A fine day wouldn't you say so sir?"  
Wintergreen had piped up looking at his old friend with an aging smile**

 **"Yes beautiful day although I feel something different in the air"  
Slade felt something to which Dick turned his attention to, at least he wasn't just him and payed attention Slade and Wintergreen's conversation.**

 **"Really Sir? Must be the beautiful weather"  
Wintergreen smiled and carried on cleaning and doing his chores around the home. Slade shook his head and carried on reading the newspaper. Until Dick piped up.**

 **"So… you feel it too huh?"**

 **Slade put down his newspaper and turned his attention to his apprentice.  
"Feel what?"**

 **"The change in the air… what you said to Wintergreen, I feel it too"**

 **Slade raised his eyebrow at his apprentice and waved his hand as he took a sip of his black coffee  
"I was just making conversation apprentice, every day is just another day and I hope you are ready for tonight as you need to go speak to that slob Freddy at the docks and tell him to pay up if he still wants our protection"**

 **Dick frowned at Slade dismissing the thought so quickly but decided it wasn't worth bickering over and nodded his head.  
"Oh he will pay up I can promise you that"**

 **Slade nodded his head in approval and carried on for the third time reading his newspaper, he was hoping he would eventually finish it.  
Dick finished his breakfast and cleaned up after himself and then left the room to go the lounge upstairs so he could gaze at this so called beautiful day. As he gazed out the window, hands behind his back, he looked over Jump City. Wintergreen hadn't been wrong the sun was out the city buildings gleamed and Dick could see all of Jump, which made him gaze over to the now demolished Titans Tower. His team had fallen after he had joined Slade. He had betrayed them all which lead to Aqualad and Wondergirl being killed, Professor Zoom or Reverse Flash taking Wally away and Roy landing back into his drug habit only to be taken by Malcolm Merlyn and never seen again. He gazed for a while at the tower, today had made him think a lot about the past, usually he would just carry daily task and spend the days with his master but today something was different and he could feel it.**

 **A/N: I am no good at writing small talk, this was probably all awful and I apologise :'(  
Please review if you have the time it helps a lot and will try and write some more ASAP. Hugs!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Feels like forever since I looked at this! I am sorry!  
Thank you so much for your reviews, made me smile and you guys are my motivation to keep writing :D  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE DAMMIT**

Robin awoke after what felt like days and shook his head, he felt like Harley Quinn had knocked him over the head with her fun sized hammer. He groaned and slowly picked himself up off the floor and had a look at where the hell he had landed, a junk yard came into focus and when he turned around he saw the mirror he had fallen out of, he ran his hands over the golden words like he did before but nothing happened. He frowned in disappointment as he had no idea where he was but decided the best thing to do was get out of the junk yard and find a more secure place to try and contact the Titans as he had no idea where the hell he was. After finding his way out of the junk yard it turned out he was wasn't too far from the Jump City, only that Jump City looked different.

Robin quietly spoke to himself "What happened?"

His eyes widened as he started to walk into the city and towards Titans Tower, the streets were dead and all of the city had never looked so clean.

 _*Where is everyone? The city is usually packed full of civilians*_ Robin thought to himself.

As he got closer to the tower he was still observing the city but as he approached the docks and finally looked up to hopefully see a just as gleaming tower a shocked gasp escaped his lips as he saw the remains of a Titans Tower. He took a couple of steps back in shock as he couldn't believe his eyes.

 _*The Titans!*_ Robin had completely forgot about his communicator and went to grab it but realised it wasn't on his belt and looked around him, it must have slipped out of his hand when he went through the mirror and simply sat crossed legged on the floor of the docks and stared at the demolished tower.  
His thoughts wondered at how this could have happened, were his friends dead? He shook his head of the thought immediately, he couldn't think of such things like that right now. Was this even his world? The mirror seem to suck him in so did that mean he was in the same place? Maybe he had travelled through time and this was the future or maybe he had hit his head too hard when he the floor coming out of the mirror. He needed answers and he wasn't going to get them sitting around, if only he could find someone… anyone to tell him something about this place.

It was like lady luck had heard his thoughts as all of a sudden a voice piped up to the side of Robin not too far away in the Dock yard.

"HEY! THIS IS A RESTRICTED AREA KID. GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE WE SEND YOU BACK TO YOUR MOMMY IN CHUNKS"

Oh how thugs had a way with words Robin thought sweetly and slowly stood up to face the rude person who had interrupted his thoughts. As he turned he saw there were five men all dressed similar so they must all work for the same person.

* _So Cliché*_ Robin thought to himself and rolled his eyes, he got in a defensive stance which made him stand proud and ready.  
What he did not expect however was the thugs to start stepping back in fear as one of them shakily pointed a finger at Robin.

"He…he…hey, your su…supposed to be dead… Ro…Robin"

Robin stared at them in confusion and started to walk towards them not letting his guard down and still looking as intimidating as ever. They still stepped back and one of the other thugs piped up.

"Hey we're protected! By Deathstroke, you can't touch us!"  
One the other thugs punched the thug in the arm and spoke to him  
"Idiot! Don't speak that way about him, he will have our heads. He has cameras everywhere and he might send his little helper to finish us off!"

* _DEATHSTROKE! Of course he had to be involved in this somehow. What little helper are they talking about? Had Deathstroke got a different apprentice in the future or on this other world?*  
_ It was stupid but Robin couldn't help but get a ping of jealously in his heart when he thought of Deathstroke getting a new apprentice. It wasn't that he wanted to work for Deathstroke EVER but wasn't he too good to be replaced? Deathstroke said it had always been about him.

Robin forgot those silly thoughts and jumped into action, it was time to get some answers.  
After the fourth thug went down he kicked the fifth and final one down and jumped on top of him, he held him by the shoulder and pulled out a bird-a-rang to threaten him with.

"Who do you work for?" Robin asked in his most intimidating tone of voice.

"ah… um… ah… I work for Freddy! He owns these docks" The thug quickly blurted

"Deathstroke! You said you're protected by him. Where is he?"

"I… I… Uh…. Ummm…" The thug had a beads of sweat on his forehead, clearly nervous of speaking about the assassin

"I asked you a question. WHERE IS DEATHSTROKE?" Robin wanted answers

"I DON'T KNOW, Freddy pays for protection as we ship and receive illegal materials! His little helper usually comes to deal with the business. I swear that's all I know!"

"Who's this little helper? What's their name?"

Before the thug could answer, a bullet sliced into the top of his head out the back immediately killing him making Robin drop his lifeless corpse onto the Dock floor and standing up getting ready to make a dash for cover but before he had chance a figure with a fully black mask on punched him to the ground and pulled out a needle with clear serum inside. Robin tried to make a move but it was too late as the figure injected it into his neck.  
With a groan Robin felt himself slipping into Unconsciousness, the figure waited until he passed out and picked him up to sling him over his shoulder as he walked away from the docks with him.

 **A/N: OH SNAP! Hope this is enough to keep peeps going, sorry I haven't updated in a while and I am sorry I didn't write a fight scene but it would of sucked** **  
please review as they help with things and anything you would like to see in this please do not hesitate to drop a private message. Hugs to all!** _  
_ **  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have been so busy so please forgive that I haven't updated this for a while.  
Your Reviews have been lovely and I am so grateful you would take to time to read this, Thank you so much! 3  
Disclaimer: Not my characters I am afraid**

 **He turned away from the window, he wouldn't keep thinking of the past. Bad memories, Slade was right. He team held him back from his full potential.  
It started to get late in the evening and Dick knew he had to go and meet Freddy at the docks to get Slade's payment. He headed down to the equipment room where he grabbed his uniform and put in all on the bench to start putting on his uniform which is a lot more updated from his apprentice one, more armour and more compartments for weapons. He clasped his shoes once pulling on the lower part of his uniform he went to reach for his belt when he realised it wasn't there, it was there a minute ago he was sure of and decided to go back to where his uniform was to double check until he suddenly felt something round his waist.**

 **Slade was behind him putting his belt on for him.**

 **As Slade clasped the belt together around his hips, Slade was kissing his neck and sucking on a faint hickey he had given him a couple of days ago. Dick still can't help but shiver when Slade is close like this, they had been together a year and 6 months as Master and Apprentice but he still hitches his breath as Slade licks his neck and feels waves of pleasure go through him especially in his groin area. Slade starts nibbling at his ear and then licking the rim of his ear making Dick moan lightly, one of Slade's hands started to play with one of his nipples and squeezed it painfully but playfully as he spoke.**

 **"Dick I wanted to warn you that our cameras across the city are picking up a figure, no one is ever out late in the evening unless they are an outsider. If you seem them kill them, this city has been cleansed by us and we need to keep the outsiders in check"**

 **Slade stepped back and Dick turned to face him, a little out of breath.**

 **"Don't worry I will keep an eye out as I visit Freddy, No one can escape me"**

 **Slade smirked.**

 **"I am aware, I did train the best"**

 **Slade bent down to kiss Dick, he put an arm to hold the back of his head as he deeply kissed him. He finally ended the kiss leaving Dick panting and headed out of the door to carry on with his work, Dick finished putting his uniform on and moved towards the armoury to grab all his equipment and weaponry. He thought about the figure Slade had mentioned on their security feed and looked forward to spilling some blood.**

 **Ever since he and Slade took over Jump City, Crime that happened on the street had pretty much stopped all together as Slade started a plan to cleanse Jump City in his own way. After all the madness Slade had been left the top dog in Jump, People of upper class started paying for his protection and therefore rebuilt the city to much higher standards, the slums had been knocked away and built new and improved buildings, all lower class had been forced out and middle class worked to survive in the new city.**

 **Dick was finally suited up and made way for the elevator which would take him far into the underground where he would make his way into the city through the many underground tunnels. It meant no-one could find where he and Slade were based but they had the perfect view of the all the city.**

 **He finally got to the Subway Terminal and made his way up the stairs to the city. He breathed in the crisp cool air, the city was dark now with all its glorious lights brightening the streets. Dick grappled to a rooftop and made his way to the docks keeping an eye out for this figure who wasn't welcome here. He finally approached the docks and settled on a shipping container looking over what he had to say to Freddy and their current deal as Slade always taught him to look over the plan again before running straight into action. As he looked over the details he heard a shout, he looked up to see what the fuss was but decided it was just someone shouting orders at the docks and decided to carry on looking through details. Then he heard the shout again expect this time it was louder and it was accompanied by an agonising scream of pain. That was not normal, Freddy never really hit his workers, well not hard enough to make them scream like that anyway.**

 **Dick decided to move closer to see what the hell was going on and as he got in view on another set of shipping containers he settled into a crouching position to see what was going on. It seemed to be a fights between workers and chuckled to himself, they were all meatheads so they were bound to disagree with each other although this worker seemed to know what he was doing when it came to fighting and he was fast, Dick fondled with his belt to grab his binoculars to have a good luck at the feisty worker who was stirring trouble. As he lifted them up to gaze at the fight he finally was able to see clearly.  
Dick's eyes widened as he dropped his binoculars and shot up from his crouched position.**

 **Someone was wearing his Robin suit.**

 **He didn't know how to feel, he knew this day had been weird right from the start but someone was wearing his old Robin suit.  
How was that even possible?  
Slade had made sure every last one of them was burnt so that no-one could retrace him as Robin. That was the one thing Slade had promised him. However here was someone dressed as Robin fighting dock yard idiots trying to be a hero, this made Dick angry, like he hasn't thought about the past enough today here comes another memory. He had to take this person out, maybe this was the outsider Slade had been on about on the security camera feed, whoever they were they had made a big mistake walking around in that costume.**

 **Dick set up his sniper rifle and aimed at the last guy who was on the floor as the imposter stood over him, holding him. The dock worker looked terrified and with one pull of the trigger his bullet sliced through his head, the imposter dropped him looking confused as he looked around for the source of the bullet.**

 **Dick made his move.**

 **He put on a full black mask so the figure had no idea who he would be and in the blink of an eye he was next to the imposter and punched him to the ground. As the imposter was dazed and confused he pulled a syringe from his belt and injected it into his neck, the imposter fell unconscious in seconds and this gave Dick time to look at this figure.**

 **Dick decided it would be best to examine the figure when he had properly caged and nowhere to run so he slung him over his shoulder and set off back to the safe house. Freddy could wait.**

 **A/N: Oh I am so sorry for the wait I have been so busy but will try and upload next chapter soon! I am dealing with some stuff right now, I hope you have time to review so I know how to carry this on :D SPOILERS! A certain Dark Knight may come into play ;)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You guys are the best. Your reviews are lovely and I am so happy with the support this fanfiction is getting. I haven't had any nasty comments or messages so I hope that means I am doing okay** **  
Just wanted to give a few honourable mentions of who made me smile:  
Cutecookie7 – Thank for helping get motivation to write this and always enjoy your comments! Whenever I really don't want to write you are my inspiration!**

 **A Fangirl – haha your enthusiasm is better than mine when it comes to this fic sometimes! Thank you though it made me smile**

 **Guests – I don't know who you are but thank you! Especially the one who put about ghosts XD that was brilliant!**

 **KF Fan – Not much words but enough to make me smile! Thank you!**

 **If I have missed anyone out I am very sorry, just wanted to show that I do care what you say and we will hopefully have a complete fanfiction in the end :D**

 **Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter if you are curious**

Kid Flash didn't like to admit that he could panic easy but that was the case and right now he was.  
He had totally screwed up.  
The day mirror master had been caught and he had put his souvenir in the trophy room he had gone back to the main room to celebrate with the gang however he saw that Robin didn't look like he was focusing on the victory and therefore was concerned but brushed it off as Robin just brooding away. Even though Robin always denied it he was very much like Batman although he also denied being like Deathstroke he had similar traits to them both which always made Wally shiver from the creepiness factor.  
After They had eaten Robin had said goodnight and gone to his room but Wally knew he would probably head out on patrol once his food had digested so he thought he would wait a couple of hours and then surprise him so they could patrol together after all he was his best friend.

Some hours had passed and Wally decide it was go time. He went to Robin's room and knocked however there was no answer so he knocked again but once more there was no answer so Wally decided to punch in Robin's key code and go inside his room.  
Yeah of course he knew robin's key code… not that Robin knew about it.  
However after quickly looking around his room and en-suite he realised no heroes apart from him were in there. Robin must have gone on patrol without KF realising, he was a sneaky fucker. So Wally left the tower and sped around the city to find his pal but after a good search he couldn't find the hero so he admitted defeat and went back to the tower.  
KF was stumped and thought he may as well do something while he was up so he first made some more food after all the running and boy did he love churros and then after gobbling them down he went to the trophy room to look at all his glorious souvenirs. They were the team's souvenirs technically but KF always found them so actually they were his, he licked the sugar off his gloved fingers as he went down the steps to the trophy room. Ah it was beautiful! All these villainous items and he owned them, HA! To crime, being a hero was way better and more fun. He wanted to look at the new part of his collection and when he got to it he accidentally kicked something that was on the floor without realising, he looked down and all of a sudden he wasn't in a good mood anymore as his stomach turned.

He had kicked Robin's communicator.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God,"  
He said quickly but quietly, this was not good. Robin must have been sucked into the mirror by Mirror Master! How could put his best friend in danger like that? He was an idiot, he had to tell someone and because it was 3am that made it even worse as everyone else was asleep.

He decided to go to Speedy because he is still a dummy, Speedy can be super grumpy and KF was going to make him just that.

"Speeeeeedy…. Speeeeeedy… Speedy…. SPEEDY!"  
Wally was being soothing but got bored and immediately went to shouting in his friend's ear as he crouched down beside the bed.

"AAAH!"  
Roy woke up in a shock and accidently rolled off the bed onto KF.

"ooof!"  
Wally suddenly had something very muscly and heavy on top him and not in a fun way.

After Speedy came to his senses and realised he was on top of the speedster he gave him an almighty glare and pushed himself off him to get up and give the speedster a chance to get up so he could knock his block off.

"What the hell are you doing?! This better be an emergency or you are going to regret it Wally"  
Roy said as he rubbed his eyes to let the room come into more focus and then he shook his head a little to get out of his dazed state.

"Roy seriously dude this IS AN EMERGENCY! RobinisgoneandIthinkit'smyfaultbecauseofthemirrorwetookoffMirrorMasterasIthinkRobingotsuckedintothemirrorsoweneedtofindhimandIamworriedbecuaseIthinkitisallmygfaultand…."

"KF SLOW DOWN! I have no idea what you just said."  
KF stopped talking as he was interrupted by the archer and looked at the annoyance on his face so he decided to slow it down.

"Robin is gone and I think it's my fault because of the mirror we took off Mirror Master as I think Robin got sucked into the mirror so we need to find him"

Roy gave Wally a look as if to say 'duh I told you so' but folded his arms so he could think and started to pace round his room leaving KF in the middle looking sorry for himself.

"If this is the case then we are either going to have to try and activate the mirror so we can get through to help Rob even though we don't know where it goes or we will have to go and talk to Mirror Master to see if he knows where Rob has gone or….. We will have to result to something else."  
Wally looked at Roy as he said the last bit with confusion and gave Roy a look so he would tell him what the last idea was.

"We call Batman"  
Wally looked at him in horror.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME ROY? Please tell me you are joking!?"  
Roy gave Wally a look, Roy never joked.

"We can't! He will kill me dude after he has tortured and interrogated me. Oh man we can't! He will be so pissed!"  
Wally looked like he wanted to cry, if Batman got involved that meant he was going be here in the tower and wouldn't leave until Robin was found and he always judged Wally as it was because he and Robin were so close. He was protective over Robin and that is one of the reasons he left Batman in the first place, another thing Wally was worried about was that if they did find Robin, Batman would take him away from the team and Wally wouldn't ever see much of Robin again.  
Wally put his face in his hands and sank down onto Roy's bed and let out a massive sigh, Roy gave Wally a sympathetic look and sank down next to him on the bed.

"Look, don't worry Wally. When Batman comes I won't leave your side and we won't just blame you, it's all our fault anyway because we didn't stop you and Robin agreed to this mirror"  
Wally looked up at Roy and gave a small smile, he wanted his best friend back and Roy had actually made him feel better, he gave a Roy a hug for Roy to immediately push away and snort.

"Okay let's get this over with"  
Wally and Roy walked to Robin's room and Wally punched in the key code and went into Robin's room, Roy was surprised Wally knew the code but then again Wally and Robin were best friends. Wally knew what he was looking for and found the black communicator that was shaped like a bat, this was an emergency line in case Robin needed Batman. Wally handed it to Roy for Roy to immediately hand it back to Wally.

"Oh no you have to call him"  
Wally gave a big sigh and opened the communicator and pressed the one button on the pad.  
Within seconds he was connected and both Roy and Wally could hear everything that was said.

"Dick are you alright?"  
Wally almost jumped at the immediate connection and shakily answer the Dark Knight.

"Uhhh Bats… It's Kid Flash and Speedy. We need your help, Ro-Robin has gone missing"  
There was silent on the other side but both teenagers knew there was seething anger on the other side.

"I will be there as soon as I can, I want full details of what happened"  
The line went dead. Wally looked at Roy and sighed, Wally had totally screwed up. They went out of the room with the communicator and waited for the Dark Knight.

 **A/N: AHA! I wanted to write a lighter chapter as the next one will be dark. I hope you are enjoying and I was curious if you guys ever read the author notes? Just leave a little yes or no in any review please as I am curious. I hope everyone is okay and will get another chapter out soon, Hugs all around**


	6. Chapter 6

Not going to lie, I have been getting negative comments about abandoning this story when I haven't. I have a life and it has been so stressful these last few months. I understand it is frustrating but I promise they will come so please just be a bit more respectful.

CHAPTER SIX IS COMING I PROMISE.

I UNDERSTAND YOU ARE ALL FAITHFUL AND I LOVE YOU ALL FOR THAT 3

THIS WILL BE FINISHED


End file.
